1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing networks, and more particularly, to a method for autonomic detection and repair of broken links in Web environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread introduction of the Internet or Web has made vast amounts of information available to people all over the world. The amount of information available over the Internet continues to grow at near exponential rates. Information on the Internet is presented to users as page views. The Internet pages are linked among each other from one site to another site to create a network. The network may be formed in a stationary manner, where the links are hard coded into the Web page, or the Web pages may be linked dynamically using several technologies, including general purpose scripting languages like PHP and Java.